An apple, Pear and a seed
by Zero2o1o
Summary: Bright Macintosh and Pear Butter are expecting they're first child and they have to get things ready before he arrives.


An apple, Pear and a seed

My little pony: friendship is magic fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

Chapter one: adding a new member to the family

Bright Macintosh was in his family's barn putting away the tools he had been using to fix the roof of the house he had been living in his entire life "gotta go into town for some new tools" the two meter tall man thought running his pointer finger over the blade of the saw which was missing some of it's teeth and saw that he didn't have a roofing hammer "you look annoyed" a feminine voice said to Bright Macintosh who turned to look at his now eight month pregnant wife Pear Butter "yeah it turns out the saw is missing some of it's teeth and I don't have a freaking roofing hammer so I got to go into town which means it'll take me more time to fix the roof" the brilliant red haired farmer replied smiling as he stared at his wife's enlarged stomach where they're first child was growing and she was also wearing a thick winter jacket do to it being so cold outside "that's ok I'm sure Granny will understand why you can't fix the holes over her room" Pear Butter told her husband rubbing her belly and her back which was sore thanks to having such a big stomach "are you trying to guilt trip me Pear Butter?" Bright Mac asked with a crooked smile walking over to his pregnant wife and pulled her into a very gentle hug.

Bright Mac towered over his wife who stood at one point seventy five meters and only came up to his heavily muscled chest "so how's our son doing?" Bright Macintosh asked looking down at Pear Butter who had to crane her neck backwards just so she could look into his moderate harlequin eyes "he's been doing a lot of kicking today I think he's ready to come out soon" the curly brilliant gamboge haired woman answered clearly wanting to have this child as soon as possible "if you think he's a pain now wait till he has us up at two in the morning crying cause he's hungry or he's messed his diaper" the farmer chuckled having been told by his mother that having a child was a lot of work specially when the baby was a newborn.

"Well it's a good thing there's two of us then" Pear Butter cooed pulling down on the collar of Bright Mac's winter jumpsuit and kissed the big man "and there always will be" the brilliant red haired man smiled kissing his wife again as the blizzard outside continued on "sounds like it's getting worse" Pear Butter stated breaking the kiss and looked at the closed barn doors which were rattling thanks to the fast blowing wind "the weather service says the blizzard is only gonna get worse and won't come to a end for another week" Bright Mac told his wife a worry look on his face.

Pear Butter knew why her husband was so worried about the blizzard do to being unable to get her to the hospital when she went into labor do to the blizzard getting really bad "sugar cube I think you should stay with Cupcake till you have the baby" Bright Mac suggested wanting his wife to be close to the hospital and with people who would take care of her till she was ready to have their child "I guess that would be a good idea specially with how bad the weather been the last few days" the heavily pregnant woman agreed wondering just how long she would have to be away from her husband, mother in law and her home "you don't seem to like the idea, why what's wrong with it?" Bright Mac asked kissing the top of Pear Butter's head.

"I don't like the idea of leaving you and Granny alone in the house all by yourselves" Pear Butter answered lying her forehead against Bright Mac's chest "don't you worry about me and ma we're be fine you just got to worry about that baby of ours and taking care of yourself" Bright Macintosh smiled placing one of his massive callus hands on top of his wife's enlarged stomach and felt his son kick his palm "he's gonna be strong" the farmer stated guessing his unborn son was going to be just as strong as he was "well you are his daddy" Pear Butter cooed kissing the big man before letting out of her embrace and started for the barn door.

The blizzard outside the barn covered everything in two feet of snow making it difficult for Pear Butter to walk due to her having to lift her knees up higher then she normally would and being pregnant didn't help either "you want some help sugar cube?" Bright Mac asked Pear Butter seeing she was having a hard time getting through the snow "no I'm ok I got to the barn and I can get back to the house" the curly brilliant gamboge haired pregnant woman remarked but her husband picked her up anyways and carried her towards they're home "thanks Bright Macintosh" Pear Butter said giving Bright Mac a kiss on the cheek and then rested her head on his shoulder "no problem sugar cube" Bright Mac grinned his cheeks warming thanks to his blushing.

Once on the porch of the house the couple kicked off the snow that had stuck to they're boots and then went inside knowing if they dragged in any snow Granny Smith would beat Bright Mac with her broom but leave Pear Butter alone cause she was pregnant and the older woman had fallen in love with the soon to be mother over the year and a half Pear Butter had been married to Bright Mac "I'll go start the truck while you pack whatever you need while you stay with Cupcake" the big man told Pear Butter sighing cause he didn't really want to go back outside to the freezing blizzard "what's this you telling Pear Butter to pack what she needs while you start up the truck?" Granny Smith asked walking up the hall from the kitchen which was at the back of the house "Pear Butter is gonna stay with Cupcake till she has the baby ma" Bright Mac informed his mother who was drying her hands with a dish rag.

"She don't need to stay with Cupcake, why can't she just have the baby here?" the graying lime haired woman argued not seeing why her daughter in law had to stay with her friend when she could have her child at the house "I'm really scared about having this baby Granny and I want to be as heavily drugged as possible so I'm not in any pain" Pear Butter told her mother in law hugging herself and shook with fear at the idea of how painful it would be to have her child without any painkillers.

Granny Smith tossed the dish rag on to one shoulder and walked up to her heavily pregnant daughter in law placing one ensuring hand on the young woman's shoulder "it's ok Pear Butter I understand if you want to go to the hospital when you're ready to have the baby it's not up to me it's yours and Bright Macintosh's decision" Granny Smith remarked guessing the young woman in front of her was just as scared as she was when she had Bright Mac all those years ago "oh so I finally get to make some kind of decision now?" the moderate harlequin eyed man asked basically having no say during his wife's pregnancy "your making it sound like I've haven't let you have any say on anything the entire time Pear Butter's been pregnant?" Granny Smith remarked crossing her arms which were just as muscled as Pear Butter's "you haven't you've made all the decisions, where the baby room was going to be, what color the room would be and where everything in the baby room was going to be" Bright Mac replied walking over to one of the arm chairs and sat in it muttering something under his breath.

Pear Butter told her husband that even though his mother had only wanted to help them cause she loved them and she knew more then them when it came to having and raising a child "I know she does sugar cube but I'd like to have some kind of saying when it comes to my son" Bright Mac commented unfolding his heavily muscled arms and laid his callus palms atop his knees using them to heaved himself to his feet "Bright Mac I'm only going to give the two of you helpful advice other then that it's up to you two how you raise that baby of yours" Granny told her only child who had in her opinion had grown into a fine man just like his father.

Bright Macintosh went back outside so he could start up the truck so it would be warm when Pear Butter came out while his wife was up in they're bedroom packing the things she would need while she was at Cupcake's place just then the young woman realized she needed to call her friend and make sure it was ok for her to stay at the Sugar Cube Corner "Granny can you please bring me the phone?" Pear Butter called to her mother in law poking her head out the bedroom door cause she didn't want to walk down the stairs cause it wasn't easy to do thanks to her pregnancy "sure thing Pear Butter" Granny Smith called back from the bottom of the stairs willing to help her pregnant daughter in law.

A minute later there was a soft knock on Pear Butter's door "come in" the soon to be mother said folding a shirt on top of her enlarged stomach "here you go sugar cube" Granny Smith greeted her daughter in law as she opened the door and handed the younger woman the phone "thanks Granny I need to call Cupcake and ask her if it's ok if I stay with her" Pear Butter explained taking the phone and put it on the bed so she could talk with her loving mother in law "yeah that would be a good idea but I really doubt Cupcake will say no to you staying with her" the graying lime green haired middle aged woman smiled picking up one of Pear Butter's shirts and started folding it "after all you are Cupcake is your best friend I mean after Bright Macintosh of course" Granny Smith continued as she was folding the shirt.

Pear Butter let out a short girlish giggle before agreeing with her mother in law that yes Bright Mac was her bestest friend and that no one could ever take his place in her heart "Pear Butter have you wrote to your dad telling him about you're pregnancy?" Granny asked wondering if Grand Pear knew he was going to be a grandfather soon "I wrote to my dad right after I found out I was pregnant but I seriously doubt he'll write me back specially after he stormed off during my wedding" Pear Butter answered lying the shirt she had been folding on her stomach and looked out the window which was on her right "I'm sorry sugar cube I know it an't easy not having any contact with your father" the older woman apologized feeling sorry for Pear Butter knowing it wasn't fair for the young woman to be cut off from her entire family "it's ok Granny" Pear Butter told her mother in law picking up the phone and dialed Cupcake's phone number.

Cupcake: hello this is the Sugar Cube Corner how can I help you?

Pear Butter: hi Cupcake it's Pear Butter.

Cupcake: oh hey Pear Butter how's it going and how's your baby?

Pear Butter: he keeps kicking me.

Cupcake: sorry to hear that, anyways what's up?

Pear Butter: I was calling to ask if it would be ok if I stayed with you till I have my baby cause Bright Mac is worried we're be unable to get to the hospital when I go into labor thanks to this damn blizzard.

Cupcake: sure there's an extra room here at the Sugar Cube Corner you can use and I'm sure CarrotCake won't mind if you use it.

Pear Butter: that's great I appreciate the fact you're put me up till I have my baby.

Cupcake: it's no problem Pear Butter oooh damn I got to go a group of school kids just spilled they're milkshakes bye.

Pear Butter: bye then.

"So I'm guessing Cupcake said yes?" Granny stated putting the shirt she had been folding into Pear Butter's suitcase that was lying open on top of the bed "eeyep she said dropping the phone onto the bed and started folding her clothes again "that's good you should get enough money so you can pay for food and give some of it to Carrotcake as pay for rent" the older woman told her daughter in law not wanting the shop owner to feel like Pear Butter was freeloading "good idea but how much should I bring?" Pear Butter asked not sure how much bits she should bring along with her "mmmm you should give Carrotcake three hundred fifty bits and you're need six hundred bits to feed yourself and that always hungry baby of yours" Granny replied folding the shirt she had been holding and then left Pear Butter's bedroom.

A couple minutes later the middle aged woman returned with a medium sized bag full of bits "here you go sugar cube this should hold you over till you have that baby of yours" Granny said placing the bag onto the dresser that was across from the bed "Granny that's way more then you said I needed" Pear Butter told her mother in law her brilliant turquoise eyes staring at the bag of money "none sense I want you and you're baby to be well fed and don't go eating a crap load of sweets that an't good for you it'll rot your teeth" Granny argued wanting her daughter in law and her grandson to be well taken care of while they were at the Sugar Cube Corner.

In the time she had joined the Apple family Pear Butter had come to see Granny Smith as a mother figure specially since her own mother had passed away when she was very young and she had very few memories of her "I know that Granny you don't have to always remind me" Pear Butter giggled wondering how her own mom would of reacted if she had found out she was going to be a grandmother in a month or sooner then that "I know you know that sugar cube but I have to remind Bright Macintosh every once in a while and I'm giving you the same courtesy since you've been like a daughter to me in the year and a half you've been apart of the family" Granny smiled helping her daughter in law fold her clothes "hey Pear Butter the truck should take fifteen minutes to warm up then we can get going" Bright Mac said as he entered his and Pear Butter's bedroom melting snow dripping from the brim of his stetson hat.

"Bright Macintosh you over sized chowderhead your making a mess all throughout the god damn house" Granny snapped at her two meter tall son slugging him in the arm a few time since she wasn't tall enough to take away his hat and beat him with that "sorry ma I thought I got all the snow off my hat before I came into the house" Bright Mac apologized taking off his stetson hat and saw that there was a tiny amount of melted snow on it "get that damn hat out of the house before it soaks into the floor" the matriarch of the Apple family ordered the big man shoving him out of the bedroom "I swear that boy is gonna be the death of me" Granny groaned rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Don't say that Granny" Pear Butter told her mother in law cracking a big grin at how Granny always seemed to give Bright Mac a hard time even though the middle aged woman didn't mean what she said about her son "your to soft on my boy you know that Pear Butter?, then again you did marry him and are having his child" Granny replied cracking her own smile as she finished folding the last of Pear Butter's clothing.

Half an hour later Bright Macintosh was putting his wife's suitcases in the back of the truck's cab so that they wouldn't get buried in snow "well that's the last of it" the brilliant red haired farmer stated pushing the foldable front seats back up in the up right position "thanks Bright Mac mind giving me a hand getting into the truck?" Pear Butter said needing a helping hand due to her stomach "here you go sugar cube" Bright Mac replied easily lifting the pregnant woman up into the truck's cab "thanks hon" Pear Butter smiled leaning down enough so she could kiss her husband who returned the act of love.

As Bright Mac was getting into the cab the truck leaned to the right thanks to him weighting over a hundred kilograms all of which was muscle thanks to his life working on his family's farm "maybe it's time you get the truck's suspension checked" Pear Butter jested knowing the truck had had it's check up a few months ago and was working perfectly fine "oh come on I an't that heavy sugar cube" Bright Macintosh chuckled shutting the truck's door, took his hat placing next to him and buckled himself in "yes you are you weight more then both me and Granny combined" the curly brilliant gamboge haired woman teased as she was buckling herself in "you didn't seem to be complaining the last time we had sex" the two meter tall farmer grinned even though they hadn't had sex since Pear Butter was four months pregnant "Bright Macintosh don't be such a pervert" Pear Butter blushed glad no one else was around to hear what her husband was saying to her.

Bright Mac put his truck into drive making sure the four wheel drive was on "come on sugar cube I an't no pervert…ok I might be a little perverted" the big man chuckled wanting to rub his wife's thigh but he had to keep both hands on the stirring wheel "even though you're a giant perv I wanna thank you for putting up with me all these months I know I haven't been easy to deal with but thanks for sticking with me" Pear Butter cooed placing one hand on her husband's forearm "there's no need to thank me sugar cube you're my wife and the mother of my child plus I love you with my heart, mind, body and soul" Bright Macintosh replied asking his wife if she would like to listen to the radio "maybe a little later in the meantime I've been meaning to ask you what should we name our son?" the brilliant turquoise eyed woman inquired wanting to have a name ready when her son was born.

"Well damn sugar cube I hadn't really thought of any names I figure you'd name him" Bright Macintosh remarked switching on the wind shield wipers so he could see "Bright Mac he's gonna be your first child you should of thought up a name months ago" Pear Butter playfully chastised her husband who lightly chuckled "come on Pear Butter I can't just come up with a name off the top of my head" the two meter tall farmer laughed reducing the speed of the truck as he was coming up to a ice patch "well he's first name should be big cause let's face it this boy is going to be huge in fact I'm thinking I'm gonna get a C-section otherwise it's going to take me forever to push him out" Pear Butter remarked not wanting to be in labor for a super long time.

"And I want to name him after his father that's it we're name him Big Macintosh wow that was a lot easier than I thought" Pear Butter continued snapping her fingers and looked very proud of herself for thinking up her unborn's name "come on sugar cube you don't have to name our first child after me" the brilliant red haired man blushed even though he had been named after his own father Red Macintosh who had passed away several years ago "I don't see why not besides I'm his mother and I can name Big Macintosh whatever I want" Pear Butter said lovingly rubbing her belly before telling her husband she couldn't wait to have their child "ok sugar cube" Bright Mac smiled before switching on the radio.

I had no idea

That you would be here

As you smile from the corner

And raise up your beer

And then you touch my hand

When you walked by

And I get a contact high

Contact high was one of Bright Mac's favorite songs "how many times have you listened to this?" Pear Butter asked her husband who was tapping his fingers along to the up beat country music "does it really matter" the big man replied smirking at his wife who smiled back at him.

This ain't no crazy part

No, it ain't no bonnaroo

Hell the only thing smoking

In this place is you

That dress is on fire girl

When I look in your eyes

Oh I get a contact high

What you doing to me baby

Being here in this room

So damn frustrating

That I can't hold you

And it's driving me crazy

That I can smell you perfume

And it goes to my head

I take a deep breath and I hold it

Bright Macintosh began singing along to the radio his voice closely matching up with the one on the radio "what a goofball" Pear Butter smiled loving it when she heard her husband singing cause the big man had a lovely singing voice, Soon Pear Butter joined her husband singing along to Contact high along with Bright Mac who had a huge smile when he heard his wife singing with him.

Being here in this room

It's driving me crazy

Not holdin', not holdin' you

Now the whole world is hazy

And I'm dazed and confused

Thing is I ain't touched nothin'

Nothin' but you

And that's even just barely

We've been laughing and talking all night

Oh baby

The couple sang to the song they're voices in perfect tone with one another filling the cab of the truck with outstanding singing.

It's just conversation

And second-hand perfume

But it goes to my head

So I take a deep breath

And I hold it

Oh I get a contact high

Get a contact high

When the song came to a end Bright Macintosh stopped the truck so he could kiss his wife who happily returned the act of love "if there's ever a talent show we should sign up we're probably win given how good we sing together right?" Pear Butter cooed not afraid to sing in front of the whole town as long as she sang with Bright Mac "that sounds like fun sugar cube but I an't much for singing in front of big crowds" Bright Mac said rubbing the back of his head and smiled at his wife "oh come on hon why won't you sing with me if there's a talent show?" the curly brilliant gamboge haired woman asked in a child like tone batting her brilliant turquoise eyes "cause I….I have stage fright" Bright Mac admitted feeling embarrassed for having such a silly fear.

Pear Butter did the best she could to hug Bright Mac specially since the big man didn't leave much room between him and the stirring wheel "you don't need to be scared of singing in front of a crowd as long as you sing with me" Pear Butter ensured her husband pulling him into a love filled kiss "I guess you got a point sugar cube" Big Macintosh nervously agreed with his heavily pregnant wife who kissed him again before she sat back up in her seat "of course I am" the young woman smiled just as Bright Mac put the truck back into drive and started up the snow covered road again.

It took the couple another twenty minutes to just get out of the front gate of Sweet Apple Acres do to Bright Mac having to drive a lot slower then he normally would thanks to there being patches of ice on the road and the deep snow "looks like it could take a while to get to town" Bright Macintosh commented saying the snow had gotten a lot deeper since the other day when the big man left to go into Ponyville to get some stuff for Pear Butter "that's ok just make sure you watch the road" Pear Butter said her hands once again on her enlarged stomach "you got it sugar cube" Bright Mac replied wishing he had remembered to put the plow on the front of his truck cause it would of made it easier and safer for him to drive down the road.

The road that led from Sweet Apple Acres to Ponyville was covered in snow that came up to the bottom of the truck "it's a good thing your staying with Cupcake sugar cube otherwise I an't sure I could get you through this damn blizzard" Bright Mac said seeing that the weather was getting worse "if the blizzard gets worse how are you going to get back into town when I go into labor?" Pear Butter asked not wanting her husband to put his life in danger when he was rushing to the hospital "don't you worry about me Pear Butter you just worry about our baby" Bright Macintosh told the pregnant woman sitting next to him "of course I'm gonna worry about you you're my husband" the pregnant woman remarked telling the farmer she didn't want to raise they're child without him.

Bright Macintosh and Pear Butter arrived in Ponyville after an hour long drive "boy howdy I didn't think we would ever make it" the farmer stated glad to be driving on a plowed road now instead of driving through the heavy snow "you should ask the mayor if she could have a plow to plow the road from our house to the town" Pear Butter suggested wanting one of the big pows to clear the road for them "I'll do that as soon as I drop you off at Cakecup's" the brilliant red haired farmer agreed stopping at a stop light do to it being red "we could go now I'm not in any real hurry to get to the Sugar Cube Corner" Pear Butter said wanting to spend as much time with her husband as possible before she had to stay with Cupcake "well I got some other things I got to get done before I head back home but sure we can stop by city hall and have a talk with the mayor about getting a plow heading towards the farm" Bright Mac replied unable to say no to the love of his life and mother of his child "how long has it been since we last saw the mayor?" the pregnant woman asked trying to remember the last time she met with the woman who married her and Bright Mac "oh gosh it must have been months since the last I said hi to the mayor you have to remember sugar cube the mayor is a very busy woman having to run the whole town" Bright McIntosh stated knowing the mayor had her hands full on a regular basis.

City hall was in the center of Ponyville with different government buildings, shops and restaurants around it "remember sugar cube the mayor may not be able to see us so don't be to disappointed" Bright Macintosh reminded Pear Butter as he was parking the truck in the closest parking spot he could find "I know hon" Pear Butter sighed unbuckling herself and opened her door being met by the freezing wind of the blizzard "brrr it's cold" the pregnant woman complained pulling up the hood of her coat "it must be twenty below sweet Celestia that's cold" the moderate harlequin eyed farmer frowned realizing he would need to chop a lot more wood to keep the house warm.

"Hey hon you mind giving me a hand?" Pear Butter asked not wanting to risk getting out of the truck only to slip and smash her head against the truck's step or on the ice encrusted ground "sure thing just give me a sec" Bright Mac answered grabbing his stetson hat just as he was getting out and carefully made his way around the truck "here you go sugar cube" the big man smiled holding the mother of his child as she was climbing out of the truck "thank you Bright Mac" Pear Butter cooed kissing her husband on the cheek which was already cold thanks to the blizzard "your welcome now let's get inside before we freeze to death" the brilliant red haired farmer grinned putting Pear Butter on the ground making sure she had a sure footing.

The couple hurried into city hall wanting to get out of the frigid weather "good grief I hope the weather team is gonna move this storm away soon otherwise all of Ponyville will be buried under a mile of this freaking snow" Pear Butter complained shaking off the snow all over her jacket and boots "well we are going to see the mayor maybe you could ask her to get rid of the blizzard" Bright Macintosh told his wife knocking off some snow off his stetson hat and then put it back atop his head "I may just do that" Pear Butter smirked leading Bright Mac to the mayor's office.

The assistant mayor had her desk just outside the mayor's office acting as both the assistant mayor and the mayor's secretary "hi Pear Butter how's your pregnancy going?" the assistant mayor greeted the other younger woman greeting Bright Macintosh as well "it's ok but my damn feet and ankles are killing me" the heavily pregnant woman replied rubbing her enlarged stomach "yeah I know how that feels" the assistant mayor smiled having had children of her own "is the mayor in and can we see her?" Bright Mac asked after the two women talked for a little while about they're pregnancies "yes the mayor is in but you'll have to wait cause she's in a meeting right now" the mayor's assistant answered offering the couple some chairs "ummm I don't think this chair can hold me" Bright Macintosh remarked worried his hundred kilogram weight will break the chair by just sitting on it.

"Just sit down Bright Mac" Pear Butter ordered her husband telling him not to worry about weather or not the chair could hold him "ok sugar cube" the farmer obeyed his wife sitting on the chair which groaned under his weight "see that wasn't so bad right?" the pregnant woman smiled lying her head on her husband's shoulder and smiled up at him "yeah you were right" the two meter tall man agreed scratching the stubble on his chin and smiled back at his loving wife.

Twenty minutes later

Pear Butter was reeding a fashion magazine wishing she had the body to wear the wonderful looking clothing she was looking at while Bright Macintosh was reeding a sport magazine wanting to catch up on the latest games "what's with the frown sugar cube?" Bright Mac asked looking over at his wife who had let out a long depressing sigh "I know I'll never be able to wear any of these dresses ever again" the pregnant woman answered rubbing her stomach and sighed again "don't say that hon" the moderate harlequin eyed man told his wife giving her a one arm hug "your more beautiful then any of those girls in that magazine" Bright Macintosh cooed bending over and kissed Pear Butter's forehead.

"Your just saying that because I'm you're wife" Pear Butter said but before she could say another thing she was kissed on the lips by Bright Mac "I'm not just that cause you're my wife or the mother of my child, it's because you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen" Bright Mac said kissing Pear Butter again this time very passionately "you spoil me you know that?" Pear Butter smiled not minding the fact her husband showered her with love and affection "that an't a bad thing is it?" the heavily muscled farmer chuckled as his wife hugged him.

Bright Macintosh returned the hug careful not to hurt his wife or their unborn son "I love you Pear Butter" the brilliant red haired man told his wife not wanting to let the pregnant woman go "I love you too Bright Mac" Pear Butter replied lying her head on his muscled chest "Bright Mac, Pear Butter the mayor can see you now" the assistant mayor told the soon to be parents who looked up from one another to see a group of people walking out of the mayor's office "come on sugar cube" Bright Mac smiled standing up and helped his pregnant wife to her feet "sure ooohhhh" Pear Butter replied holding her stomach and told her husband they're son just gave her a strong kick and he didn't have to worry.

The mayor of Ponyville was sitting behind her desk reeding something one of the people who had been in her office had left for her "hi Mayor Mare" Pear Butter greeted the older woman who put down her paperwork to greet the couple "hello Pear Butter hello Bright Macintosh how are you guys doing?" the mayor of Ponyville greeted the couple asking Pear Butter how was her pregnancy going "thankfully it's almost over" the pregnant woman answered sighing deeply her hands resting on her stomach "you excited to be a father soon Bright Macintosh?" the older pale, light grayish and light cerise haired woman asked the young man in front of her who had a nervous look on his face "well yeah I'm stoked about becoming a dad but I an't sure I'm ready" the brilliant red haired farmer replied putting one massive callus hand on his wife's big belly and felt his son kick.

"It's perfectly normal to be nervous about having your first child my husband and me were both equally as nervous when we had our first kid" Mayor Mare remarked telling the couple that her child had moved to Manehattan with her father after they divorced "I never knew you had a daughter Mayor Mare" Pear Butter stated surprised to find out the woman who had been the mayor of Ponyville her entire life had once been married and had a child "That's ok Pear Butter my piece of shit husband had been cheating on me with a woman ten years younger then him and a divorce was inevitable" the moderate phthalo blue woman frowned still hurt by what her ex husband had done.

Bright Macintosh wasn't sure what to say to Mayor Mare about her failed marriage or the fact her ex husband had taken their only child to Manehattan with a younger woman but he was relieved that Pear Butter would never do anything like that to him "do you at least get to talk to your daughter?" Pear Butter inquired hoping at least the older woman got to talk with her only child "yes I talk to her every once in a while but my daughter is twenty now and she has her own life so sometime she's to busy to talk with me" Mayor Mare answered looking at a picture on the corner of her desk and half smiled "that's no excuse the only reason I don't talk to my father is because he disowned me so I don't see why you're daughter can't take a few minutes out of her day to call you and see how your doing" Pear Butter stated kind of disappointed Mayor Mare's daughter didn't speak to her mother out of her own choice "don't be to hard on my daughter she hasn't seen me in over sixteen years and barely remember anything about me" the mayor of Ponyville explained not feeling bad for her daughter not knowing her.

Mayor Mare explained that she and her husband had only been married for seven years and besides the fact her husband had cheated on Mayor Mare for three of those seven years the mayor of Ponyville had also been going through her first campaign and had been super busy and didn't have much time for her family "it's partly my own fault for not speaking with my daughter more often what with all the time I have to put into my job" Mayor Mare stated picking up the picture and put it in one of the draws of her desk "let's forget about me, Pear Butter when is your baby due?" Mayor Mare said changing the subject and tried to sound more cheery.

"He's due in about a month but Big Macintosh could come sooner if he feels like it" Pear Butter smiled softly patting her enlarged stomach "Big Macintosh?, so you guys already have a name picked out and your naming him after his daddy" the mayor of Ponyville remarked asking who was the one who Big Macintosh "it Pear Butter who picked out the name to be honest" Bright Mac told the older woman putting one heavily muscled arm around his wife "there's nothing wrong with naming our first born son after his father I thought you got that on the drive into town" Pear Butter jested softly elbowing Bright Mac in the side "I did" Bright Mac chuckled knowing some people in town thought he was a big dumb mountain of muscle who had no brains.

Mayor Mare asked the couple if they planned to have anymore children after Big Macintosh got older and how many kids Bright Mac and Pear Butter planned on having "oh wow I guess we never really thought about that" Pear Butter answered now thinking about exactly how many times she wanted to go through with being pregnant "you don't have to worry about that now sugar cube I an't in any rush to have anymore kids anytime soon" Bright Macintosh told the pregnant woman by his side unwilling to get her pregnant again till she was ready for another child "oh before I forget I was wondering if you could send a plow to clear up the road that leads to our farm the drive was kind of scary and I don't want to worry about Bright Mac while he's driving home or when he's coming back into town" Pear Butter said snapping her fingers once she remembered why she and Bright Mac had come to see the mayor.

"Of course the only reason I hadn't sent a plow that way was because I thought Bright Mac had a plow he could hook up to his truck" Mayor Mare replied apologizing for not clearing the road that led to Green Apple Acres "I have a plow but it's hooked up to the tractor and the damn lug nuts have frozen solid and they won't thaw till spring" the heavily muscled farmer told the two women looking quite frustrated that he hadn't gotten the plow off his tractor in time before the cold hit "that's not like you Bright Macintosh" Pear Butter giggled understanding her husband had had a lot of things on his mind including her pregnancy.

Bright Mac and Pear Butter talked with Mayor Mare for another fifteen minutes before they had to leave thanks to the mayor having a appointment with the Ponyville's city council "that visit went real well" Bright Macintosh stated as he and his wife were existing city hall "yeah I think so too" Pear Butter agreed pulling up her hood to protect herself from the blizzard "so where to next?" Pear Butter asked carefully making her way to the truck "well I got to go get that roofing hammer and saw along with some other stuff so I can fix the roof so I figure I'd drop you off at Sugar Cube Corner and help you get settled" the moderate harlequin eyed farmer replied following his wife so he could help the pregnant woman into the truck.

"Come on Bright Mac why can't I come with you to the hardware store?" Pear Butter asked in a high pitch whine clearly not wanting to separate from her loving husband yet "come on sugar cube do you really want to walk around the hardware store while I'm getting the tools to fix the roof?" Bright Macintosh replied not wanting Pear Butter to be on her feet which hurt if the pregnant woman was on them for to long.

Pear Butter scowled at Bright Mac who immediately knew his usually very loving wife didn't like his reply and clearly wanted to stay with him "ah come on sugar cube don't look at me like that I know you don't like going to the hardware store and besides I got other boring errands you don't want to join me on" the brilliant red haired man told his heavily pregnant wife as she was now buckling herself in "what errands other then getting a roofing hammer and a saw?" the curly brilliant gamboge haired woman frowned crossing her arms over her enlarged stomach "well I got to get some feed for the animals, I need the right kind of nails so I can fix the roof, then I have to get ma's meds then I thought I'd drop by the Roadhouse and have a beer while a plow clear the road leading to the house" Bright Mac explained but he saw his wife didn't like the idea of him drinking then driving on the icy roads so he told her he was only going to have a single beer.

"Can I at least come with you to the pharmacy?" Pear Butter begged giving her heavily muscled husband her puppy dog stare "ok yeah sure I don't mind if you come along with me to the pharmacy" the brilliant red haired farmer sighed giving into his wife's demand mostly because he didn't want to upset Pear Butter.

The hardware store was on the other side of Ponyville and the drive only took the soon to be parents ten minutes thanks to the road being salted and plowed "hey Bright Mac can I get a candy bar?" Pear Butter requested just as she was unbuckling herself "really Pear Butter your gonna be staying a month at the Sugar Cube Corner who have all the sweets you could ever want" the big man stated parking the truck, killing the engine and turned to look over at his wife one heavily muscled arm over the back of the seat "pleeeeaase" the pregnant woman begged giving the big man her puppy dog stare again batting her eyes knowing it was the best way to get what she wanted from her husband.

"Sorry sugar cube but the hardware store don't really sell any candy bars all they sell is those granola bars with the chocolate chips" the two meter tall man told his wife frowning he couldn't get his wife the candy she wanted "aaahhhh that sucks" Pear Butter frowned her shoulders sagging a little "sorry hon but I'll get you something when we go to the pharmacy" Bright Macintosh apologized leaning over and kissed his wife's cheek.

As the couple walked into the hardware store the smell of fleshy cut wood hit their noses and it caused Bright Mac to crack a little smile "what's with that smile?" Pear Butter asked her husband hanging on the big man's heavily muscled arm "the smell of that freshly cut cedar wood reminded me of when my pa first brought me here back when I was a kid" the brilliant red haired farmer answered walking over to where the wood was and ran one callus hand over one of the boards "that must of been a good memory if still remember it" Pear Butter smiled putting her smaller hand atop her husband's "it was although dad did get mad at me when I knocked a big box of nails over and he made me clean the mess up while he finished buying the stuff he came for" the farmer remembered seeing a younger self sweeping up the nails he had spilled on the other side of the aisle even though the nail aisle was on the far side of the hardware store.

"Why did you knock over a box of nails?" Pear Butter asked sounding like she was disappointed in her husband but it came off to playful "I was super excited about getting to go to the hardware store with my dad and I was hopping around the aisle when I bumped into the shelf" the moderate harlequin eyed man replied chuckling as he wondered how his own son would act when he brought Big Mac to the hardware store for the first time "how old were you when your dad brought you here?" the pregnant woman asked while her husband was looking over the quality of the wood "I was six and was no taller then about here" Bright Mac told his wife putting one hand down near his knee.

"Oooh yeah I was taller then you up till you had your first growth spurt then you turned into a freaking tree" Pear Butter smiled recalling how she had been taller then her husband till they were thirteen "it an't my fault I got so big" Bright Mac chuckled looking down at Pear Butter who had to bend her neck to look up at him thanks to her only being one point seventy five meters tall.

To anyone who walked pass the couple they couldn't help but notice how odd the two looked together specially with Bright Macintosh being so tall, heavily muscled and looked like he could snap a man's neck with one sweep of his massive callus hands while Pear Butter was slim with a athletic build, wasn't as heavily muscled as her husband but she still looked pretty strong even though she was eight months pregnant "come here you big lug" the curly brilliant gamboge haired woman cooed pulling down on Bright Mac's jumpsuit collar so she could kiss him on the lips "you know it's hard to believe that I've been married to such a perfect woman for over one year, nine months, two hundred forty seven days, fifteen hours and twenty six minutes" Bright Mac smiled counting every second he got to be Pear Butter's husband.

The pregnant woman couldn't help but crack a big smile at the fact her husband knew exactly how long he had been married to her "you know some women would find the fact you've kept count a little creepy but I find it super romantic" the pregnant woman told the big man in a sweet loving voice kissing Bright Mac again "what can I say I've always been the hopeless romantic type of guy" the brilliant red haired farmer grinned telling his wife he had to get a cart so he could carry all the wood he needed.

With the cart in hand Bright Mac got the wood that he needed to fix the roof along with the tools and some of the other things he would need to fix the stuff around the house "you think we need anything else sugar cube?" the farmer asked running down a mental list of the things he needed or the stuff he meant need "I don't think so it looks like you've got everything you came to get" Pear Butter smiled as walked beside the father of her child "alrighty then let's go and pay for this" the two meter tall farmer commented giving the cart a gentle push as he started walking towards the cashier.

A short time later Bright Macintosh was unloading the wood he bought into the bed of his truck while Pear Butter sat in the cab so she could stay warm "hey Bright Mac how's it going?" Burnt Oak greeted his best friend rushing up to the big man and gave him a friendly slap on the back "howdy Burnt Oak what bring you to this side of town?" Bright Mac greeted the other man glad to see his friend "I have to get a new sharping stone for my axes" Burnt Oak replied asking how Pear Butter was doing and how her pregnancy was going "Pear Butter is doing great she already picked a name for our son" the moderate harlequin eyed man smiled picking up a couple more boards and put them into the bed of his truck "oh yeah?" Burnt Oak scoffed leaning on the side of his friend's truck making sure he had a sure footing so he didn't slip.

"We're gonna name him Big Macintosh after well me and my pa" the two meter tall farmer explained blushing a tiny bit at the fact his son was being named after him "makes sense for your wife wants to name your kid after you" Burnt Oak said happy that his best friend was on his way to having a very happy life "ha you're starting sound like Pear Butter" Bright Macintosh laughed finishing putting the boards into his truck bed and put his cart into the cart holder that was behind him and Burnt Oak.

Bright Mac knew he couldn't talk with Burnt Oak long specially since he had his heavily pregnant wife waiting for him in the truck "I should get going before Pear Butter comes out and sees why I'm taking so long" Bright Macintosh told his best friend feeling his stetson hat getting heavier do to the snow piling up on it "yeah sure don't want to keep the wife waiting do you?" Burnt Oak grinned looking at the back window of the truck and stared shortly at the back of Pear Butter's head before turning back to look at his friend.

Bright Macintosh said good bye to Burnt Oak before getting into his truck's cab "so how's Burnt Oak been doing lately?" Pear Butter asked her husband as he was taking off his stetson hat and placing it on the seat in between the couple "he's doin good Burnt Oak just came by to see how you and Big Macintosh were doing" Bright Mac replied turning the key in the ignition bringing the truck to life "that was nice of him" the pregnant woman smiled appreciating the fact her husband's best friend had stopped by to check up on her and her baby "by the way I never asked why didn't you invite Burnt Oak to our wedding?" Pear Butter inquest wanting to know why her husband didn't ask his best friend to be his best man at they're wedding.

"I hate to say this but Burnt Oak is really shitty at keeping secrets, if I had told him I bet fifty bits Burnt Oak would of told someone about it and I'm pretty sure that person he told would of told our parents and you know how that would of ended" Bright Mac told the mother of his child wishing he had been able to invite his best friend to his and Pear Butter's wedding "then I guess it's a good thing you didn't tell Burnt Oak" Pear Butter giggled before her face twisted in pain and she held her stomach"you ok sugar cube?" Bright Mac asked concerned that there was something wrong with the woman he loved "hehehe don't worry honey I'm fine Big Macintosh just kicked his mommy to hard" the pregnant woman sooth her heavily muscled husband who looked very relieved to hear that she was okay.

Bright Mac drove out of the hardware store's parking lot driving down the road towards the pharmacy which was three blocks from the store "you know Bright Mac I'm gonna miss you while I'm at Cupcake's place you better come and visit me" Pear Butter ordered her husband as they were getting closer to the sweet shop "yes ma'am" the brilliant red haired man agreed having already decided that he would come to visit his wife at least once a day "don't make a promise you don't plan to keep" the pregnant woman stated knowing her husband would never break his word.

Pear Butter walked into the Sugar Cube Corner finding it was crowded with couples, families and they're children "hey Pear Butter you finally made it I was starting to worry" Chiffon Swirl greeted her friend from behind the counter as she was putting some pastries in the display case "sorry Chiffon Swirl me and Bright Mac had to run some errands before we came by" Pear Butter apologized holding up a plastic bag for Chiffon Swirl to see "it's ok Pear Butter I'm just glad you made it here safely" the light crimson with pale, light grayish crimson stripes haired baker's assistant smiled seeing Bright Mac following up behind his wife carrying a couple of suitcases in both massive hands.

"Need some help there Bright Mac?" Carrotcake inquired having been busy carrying a tray of freshly made chocolate chip donuts from the back of the store when he saw the big man entering his shop with two suitcases in each hand "that we be greatly appreciated Carrotcake" Bright Macintosh smiled his callus fingers straining to hold his wife's bags "and there's two more in the truck" the farmer continued putting down the four suitcases he had been holding and went to retrieve the rest of Pear Butter's luggage "thanks for being so willing to let me stay here Carrotcake" Pear Butter told the light brilliant orange haired baker who was coming around the counter so he could take the pregnant woman's suitcases up stairs to the extra room he had "It's no problem Pear Butter I'm happy to help out Chiffon Swirl's friends" Carrotcake smiled picking up a couple of suitcases and headed up stairs.

It took Bright Mac and Carrotcake a few trips to get all of Pear Butter's things up to her room and it took Bright Mac and Pear Butter half an hour to put away all the pregnant woman's clothing and bathing supplies "there you go sugar cube your all settled in" Bright Macintosh told his wife putting her suitcases in the corner of the bedroom "thanks hon I can always count on my big strong husband" Pear Butter smiled kissing the big man as a reward "of course sugar cube you can always count on me" Bright Mac grinned giving his wife a hug before telling her he had to get back to the farm and fix the roof before Granny Smith beat him with her broom.

Twenty three days later

Like he had promised Bright Macintosh drove into Ponyville to visit Pear Butter and see how she and their unborn son were doing but now the big man was at home watching tv his feet laying over the side of the couch "what have I told you about having your dirty ass feet on my damn couch!?" Granny Smith snapped at her son walking into the living room and snapped her wash rag at Bright Mac's feet "ooww. for Celestia's sake ma I just got out of the shower so you don't need to hit me with that damn rag of yours" the farmer growled at his mother wishing his wife was here cause she seemed like the only one sides Bright Macintosh's father who could get through his mother's stubborn nature.

"I don't give a damn you over size ox I've told you a million times to keep your damn feet off the damn couch" the graying lime haired woman barked smacking her son's feet again to get Bright Mac to put his feet on the floor "ma you got to stop bossing me around I'm a grown ass man with a child on the way and you need to stop treating me like a freaking kid" Bright Mac said getting sick and tired of his mother acting like he was still a kid.

Granny Smith scowled at her only child not liking it when he talked back even though he was now in his early twenties and was soon to be a parent himself "boy you better remember who your talking to I brought you into this world and I can take you out of it" Granny Smith growled her hands on her hips and stared angrily at Bright Macintosh "you can't scare me with that crap anymore ma" the brilliant red haired farmer told the woman who had given birth to him in a calm and even tone showing her the respect she deserved even though she was bossing him around.

Just as the two began to argue more the house phone started ringing prompting Granny Smith to go and answer it "this isn't over Bright Macintosh" the middle aged woman told her son before heading towards the kitchen.

Granny Smith hadn't been gone for more then fifteen seconds before she returned with a look of panic, joy and excitement on her face "ma what's wrong?" Bright Mac asked hopping off the couch with the swing of his heavily muscled legs "Pear Butter has gone into labor get your boots on and get you're ass into the truck" Granny Smith shouted for joy rushing up stairs to get her coat and purse while Bright Mac got the baby bags.

It took Bright Mac less then twenty minutes to get to the hospital where Chiffon Swirl had already brought Pear Butter "I'm here where's my wife?" the two meter tall man asked loudly bursting into the waiting room causing several people to jump "she's being prepped for her c-section surgery" Chiffon Swirl told Bright Mac who was visibly shaking from excitement and fear that something bad would happen to his wife and child "I should go in there and support Pear Butter" Bright Mac stated heading for the doors that led to the E.R but was stopped by his mom "you should stay here you don't want to get in the way of the doctors" Granny Smith said grabbing her son's muscled forearm to get the two meter tall man to stop walking.

"But ma shouldn't I be by Pear Butter's side when our child comes into the world?" Bright Mac asked continuing to stare at the E.R's door "normally yes you should but in this case no the operation room isn't big enough for you and all the doctors" Granny Smith replied smiling up at her son getting why Bright Mac wanted to be with his wife.

A few hours later

Bright Macintosh wasn't sure how many times he had walked past the E.R's doors but that didn't matter to the big man all he cared about was the well being of his family "stop that damn pacing Bright Mac and come sit down" Granny Smith ordered but her son ignored her and kept walking by the E.R's door only seeming to be thinking about his wife and son "I can't just sit around and do nothing while my wife is giving birth to our child" Bright Mac argued still pacing as he talked "(sigh) listen Bright Mac Pear Butter is under the care of the best doctors in Ponyville and their let us know if anything happens" the middle aged soon to be grandmother remarked letting out a deep sigh cause she understood why her son was so anxious.

"What…what if something happens to Pear Butter or Big Mac or both of them how am I supposed to live with myself knowing I wasn't by they're side in that last moment" Bright Mac said finally stopping his pacing and stared down at his mom tears welding up in the corners of his moderate harlequin eyes "Bright Mac I get why your so scared your father was the same way the day you were born actually he was worse cause he kept trying to get into the damn operation room and the nurses had to keep shoeing him away which made me more stressed and pushing you're fat head out wasn't helping one bit" Granny told Bright Mac smiling as she thought back to that day "eeewww ma I didn't need to hear that last part" Bright Mac very lightly chuckled wiping his eyes and thanked his mother for cheering him up.

"Well if you didn't have such a big head it wouldn't of been a problem!, but you got a big heart too and that's one of the reasons Pear Butter agreed to marry you even if it meant cutting all ties with her family" Granny Smith remarked putting one hand over Bright Mac's heart then put that hand on his cheek before she went back to her seat next to Chiffon Swirl and Carrotcake who had closed Sugar Cube Corner just so they could be here at the hospital.

Bright Mac still wasn't sitting when the doctor came out who was quickly surrounded by the big man, his mother, Carrotcake and Chiffon Swirl all of whom wanted to know how Pear Butter and Big Macintosh were doing "how are they?" Bright Mac blurred out before anyone had a chance to say a thing "they're fine Pear Butter gave birth to a healthy boy, now we can't expose the baby too to many people at once so only the father is allowed to see Pear Butter and the baby" the doctor a short fat balding man who had been the same doctor who had brought both Bright Mac and Pear Butter into the world.

As Bright Mac followed the doctor the farmer couldn't help but notice that he was a monster of a man towering over each person he passed and he couldn't help worry again that he meant hurt Big Macintosh without meaning too "by the way congratulations Bright Mac it's not everyday a man becomes a father specially with a woman who's father hates his son in law's entire family" the doctor said making small talk as they made their way to the maternity ward "if you ask me it's Grand Pears own fault that he decided to hate my family then celebrate the fact his daughter found her soulmate" Bright Mac frowned disappointed his father in law refused to be here to meet his first grandchild.

"That was always Grand Pears problem he was to damn stubborn for his own good" the doctor agreed also seeming to be disappointed by the way the head of the Pear family had reacted when he found out Bright Mac and Pear Butter were planning to get married "I'm sure once he finds out he got himself a grandson that stubborn son of a bitch will come around to meet him and hopefully he'll apologized to his daughter for his behavior at your guy's wedding" the doctor continued hitting the up button for the elevator and crossed his arms.

Cause Bright Macintosh was so tall he had to take off his stetson hat and bow his head "always knew you be a big guy Bright Mac but I didn't think you get as tall as you are now hell your dad was only a couple centimeters taller then your mom so why are you so damn tall?" the doctor joked looking up at the two meter tall man with a wide grin "don't forget I'm a solid hundred kilograms of muscle" Bright Mac laughed flexing both arms to show the doctor his huge biceps "poor Pear Butter how have you not killed that girl during sex?" the doctor laughed playfully elbowing the big man in the side "sorry doc but I an't about to kiss and tell plus if I did Pear Butter would kill me" the brilliant red haired man stated unwilling to face the wrath of his wife.

The two men's conversation was cut short when a group of young cute nurses walked into the elevator smiling at Bright Mac and began whispering to each other about the big man "looks like your popular to bad your married" the doctor said to the younger man who just shrugged his shoulders not seeming to care about the nurses's interest in him "ah come on Bright Mac you could at least give them a friendly smile" the short balding man jested giving the nurses a friendly nod.

A minute later Bright Macintosh and his wife's doctor entered the maternity ward heading down a hall taking two lefts and a right "here you go Bright Macintosh" the doctor said to the farmer stopping in front of a room with a name tag that reed Pear Butter "well you gonna go in?" the doctor asked when the farmer didn't enter his wife's room immediately "I will I'm just nervous about meeting my son for the first time" Bright Mac answered putting his hand on the door knob and turned it slowly "you don't got to rush Pear Butter isn't going to go anywhere"the doctor told the new father giving him a pat on the back before leaving.

Bright Macintosh stood in front of his wife's room for what seemed like hours but it at only been half a minute till he finally opened the door and entered the hospital room "hi sugar cube how you guys doing?" the farmer greeted Pear Butter who looked pretty tired and was holding a small blue blanket in her arms "I'm good just a little worn out" the curly brilliant gamboge haired woman smiled moving the blanket so Bright Mac could see his new born infant son.

Big Macintosh had to be the most beautiful thing Bright Mac had ever seen "so what do you think?" Pear Butter asked in a soft voice not wanting to wake they're son who had fallen asleep shortly after being born "oh wow he's he's" the big man tried to answer but he wasn't sure what to say "hehehehe it's ok, why don't you come over here and hold your son" the new mother giggled holding her son up a little so her husband could take Big Mac from her.

Being as careful as he possibly could Bright Mac took his new born son from his wife "hey little fella it's nice to meet ya I'm your pa" the heavily muscled farmer smiled seeing that Big Macintosh was as big as the palm of his hand, had brilliant orange hair and had opened his eyes to show his dad he had moderate sap green eyes "look at that he got my pa's eyes" Bright Mac smiled kissing Pear Butter making sure he didn't drop Big Mac who had become the most precious thing in Bright Macintosh's life next to Pear Butter who would hopefully give him some more children in the near future.

The end

I want to thank imjustlikehumphery for proof reading my story your awesome man.


End file.
